


Innocence is a Façade

by Reign_of_Glory



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Pining, angsty au, heather is oblivious for the most part, heather just wants to help, implied murders, like big-time canon divergence but there's still murder, murder-mystery-esque, veronica needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/pseuds/Reign_of_Glory
Summary: Veronica suspects that JD is behind murders in Sherwood, Ohio. He'd asked her to be his accomplice a while back, but she had declined. It hadn't been in her best interest. Now, she's worried that he's made the offer to someone else - and that they've accepted.
Relationships: Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Innocence is a Façade

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, i'm sorry. i'll probably add a chapter to this or smth. it's got potential.

There was no way she agreed with his mindset. Definitely not anymore. She’d once written in her diary that everyone had god in them, that not everyone was inherently evil, but her optimistic outlook was beginning to falter. 

JD had to be insane if he thought Veronica would still trust him after she had seen him trying to shoot Heather. The redhead had done nothing to him. Did Heather C have him wrapped around her little finger, getting him to attack Duke? Or was this something else? 

JD was probably behind the Sherwood murders. But Heather, either Heather, Veronica couldn’t be sure about. Hell, it was possible that Heather D had been his accomplice, and that once she’d said no to something, he had turned on her. Veronica set her pen down with a sigh, glaring at her diary. She didn’t want to give up her first guess so easily. No one could be trusted. 

Still, she couldn’t tear her gaze from the silky red strands of hair that fell on her shoulder as Heather Duke leaned over to peer at her writing. She couldn’t help but imagine other scenarios when Heather sighhed. “My name’s still on there?” she asked softly. _Her name…_

Veronica grunted, closing the book. “Yeah.” Heather Alice Duke. That was one of the names written, among others. Jason Christian Dean was at the top of the list. Betty Margaret Finn and Heather Elle McNamara were further down, but still there. Heather Kimberly Chandler was written right below Heather Duke’s name. The green-clad Heather was easily the smartest out of the three, and she might have had motivation for most of the murders. Veronica’s brow furrowed as she was drawn out of her thoughts by a voice: 

”Shouldn’t you put your own name on the list, then? No one can be trusted, that’s what you say,” said Heather Alice Duke. 

“Fine,” she said, reopening it and scribbling, _’Veronica Winona Sawyer’._


End file.
